


partition

by rachherself



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachherself/pseuds/rachherself
Summary: Bitty listens to Beyonce in the kitchen. Jack has A Problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Unsurprisingly, Bitty is in the kitchen. Also unsurprising is the fact that Bitty has his headphones in and is singing along as he stirs something in a pot on the stove.

The thing that catches Jack off guard, though, is _what_ Bitty is singing. It's French, Jack registers in the back of his mind, but it's - Bitty's singing about sex.

 _Fuck_.

Bitty is singing sex words, _in French,_ and swaying his hips in time to the music, still stirring. He doesn't know Jack is frozen in the doorway, clearly, because his eyes are closed and he's _still doing it._

Jack needs to leave.

He watches Bitty for a few beats, until he hears the front door slam shut and Shitty yell his name.

"JACK ATTACK, what the _fuck_ are you doing, brah! Creeping on lil' Bits? Nasty, bro."

Jack's eyes go wide. Bitty drops his spoon and whirls around.

"Ohmygoodness when did - Hey, Shitty! - Jack, did you just get in?" He laughs nervously.

"No," Jack replies. He can feel his ears burning. At this rate, he could heat the entire Haus with the force of his embarrassment. "I, uh. Was going."

Shitty's eyebrows have disappeared into his flow. Bitty's nostrils are slightly flared.

Jack looks at the ceiling. The plaster is beginning to flake. "Yeah," he mutters, "there's some... pucks. I have to.... tape. Watch. Bye."

Whatever anyone says, he _did not run._

* * *

  
Bitty is certain he is missing something. Jack just ran out of the room, Shitty is spluttering through his mustache with laughter, and Bitty's custard is bubbling in a way that probably means it's saying _Bitty, you idiot!!!_ He sticks his spoon in it more forcefully than probably necessary.

"So, Jack just ran away," Shitty says conspiratorially, leaning against the doorframe. "Bro to bro, bro, he was probably having Feelings." He waggles his eyebrows. " _Special_ feelings."

Bitty's cheeks heat up. "Oh, lord," he sighs, "I don't - should I make him a pie?" Bitty has no idea what's happening, truthfully, but he knows that the one constant in life is that pie makes everything better.

Shitty shakes his head. "Nah. Pies are nothing in the face of intence Beyonce-induced sexual crises."

"Sexual crises? What? I'm not. Are you saying," Bitty says, voice edging more into slight desperation than he'd like, "are you saying that _Jack Zimmermann is having a sexual crisis because of me?_ "

 _Straight boys are more trouble than they're worth_ , Bitty's brain says.

"Yeah," Shitty says, "so maybe. You know. Work on that." He shoves off from the doorframe with his shoulder. "Peace and blessings, Bits, and may the force be with you or whatever."

Bitty turns off the stove. The custard can wait.

* * *

  
Jack is pacing his room, willing his halfie down. He tries, desperately, to think of unsexy things but his mind keeps putting Bitty's ass and the words " _tu aimes le sexe_ " coming out of his mouth in the forefront of Jack's brain. This is, he finds, spectacularly unhelpful.

There's a tentative tap at the door.

"Hey, Jack?" Bitty's voice is muffled through the wood. The halfie is a lost cause. "I'm, uh. Can I come in?"

Jack can see Bitty's shadow in the crack between the door and the floor of his room. He adjusts himself and opens the door.

"Hey, Bittle," he manages, and then Bitty is kissing him.

"I hope that was okay," Bitty whispers, "because Shitty said you were having a crisis, and I've just been having a real time of it, and-"

Jack leans down and kisses him to shut him up. It works.

* * *

  
Later, much later, Bitty turns around in the shower.

"So, was it the dancing or the French?"

Jack pinches Bitty's hip. "Both."

Bitty gives him a sly smile and a little wiggle.

They end up using all the hot water in the Haus, and can't really bring themselves to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at @bittty. send me a message if you like!
> 
> if anyone is interested in stretching their writing muscles this coming january, check out @winterpornoffs on tumblr or send me a message.


	2. missing scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the NSFW missing scene between the kiss and the shower. enjoy.

Bitty didn’t see this coming. Of course, he’d fallen for the straight boy ( _not so straight anymore,_ his brain supplies) and resigned himself to that fact until either Jack left for the NHL or Bitty got over it, whichever came first. He didn’t expect Jack to be _not_ straight, and especially didn’t expect Jack to be into _him._

So now, Bitty’s crowded against Jack’s door with Jack’s mouth warm on his collarbone, and for once he stops thinking about it and just _goes_ with it.

“Jack,” Bitty breathes, voice catching in his throat, “I - you...”

Jack nibbles gently at Bitty’s throat. “Hm?”

 _Fuck it,_ Bitty’s brain suggests helpfully, and Bitty agrees. “ _More_ , Jack, _god_.” Jack groans against Bitty’s skin, breath hot against the damp from his mouth, and presses Bitty against the door with his hips, fitting his mouth to Bitty’s.

Bitty feels a tremor in the top of his spine and pushes back against Jack, expecting him to move with Bitty, but instead he grabs Bitty’s hip and _pushes_ and, oh.

Bitty nips Jack’s lower lip and slides his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Jack’s neck, tugging gently, and Jack moans deep in his throat and physically lifts Bitty up and dumps him on the bed.

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack says, voice husky and low and impossibly more French, “what you _do_ to me, with those fucking shorts and the dancing, _tabarnak-_ ”

Bitty’s breath stutters and he grabs Jack by the front of his shirt and pulls him down to kiss him. He kind of forgets what to do with his hands, which is fine because they’re moving on their own to scrabble across Jack’s hips, looking for the hem of his shirt and rucking it up. Jack grabs the back of his collar and pulls the shirt over his head, leaving his hair disheveled and giving Bitty a front row seat to his abs.

Bitty unapologetically touches them a little. He knows now how Peggy Carter must have felt when Captain America came out of that pod thing, because _damn_. He blinks fast and looks up at Jack, who’s hesitating.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Bitty sits up, hands still on Jack’s stomach.

Jack pats down his hair. “Is this okay? I don’t want - I _really_ like you, Bits, and I want to do this correctly but I just.” He shakes his head. “I want you so much,” he says lowly, and Bitty can feel his own pupils dilate.

“This is perfect,” he says, “ _you_ are _perfect_.” He hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Jack’s jeans and pulls him in hips-first. “Now take my shirt off, and Lord help me if your mouth isn’t-”

Jack _growls_ , which Bitty was not expecting but is very pleased by, and almost rips Bitty’s shirt off in his haste. He throws it across the room and pushes Bitty back down onto the bed, mouth latching onto the tender skin beneath Bitty’s ear.

Bitty rakes his nails up the back of Jack’s neck, eliciting a shiver, and then skates his hands down Jack’s chest to the button of his jeans. “Is this good? Is this - _ah -_ okay?" 

Jack nods, hair tickling Bitty’s cheek. “ _Ouais._ ” Bitty pops the button and unzips Jack’s fly, feeling the heat of him through the cotton boxers he’s wearing. “ _Lord_ ,” Bitty whispers, and Jack shoves his hips forward.

They make short work of Bitty’s bottoms and both of their boxers until they’re lying together, naked, Jack propped up on one elbow above Bitty, his hand smoothing down Bitty’s side to his ass.

“Gorgeous,” he says, and Bitty blushes. “Look at yourself, Mr. Zimmermann, I mean…”

Jack huffs out a laugh and then brushes the backs of his fingers against the underside of Bitty’s dick, and Bitty’s jaw clacks shut, only to open again when he feels the wet heat of Jack’s mouth against his balls and then around him and Bitty’s arching up, only to be held down by Jack’s hand at his hip, rubbing circles into the bone as he sucks Bitty’s life out through his dick.

Bitty knows he’s being loud, but it’s just _so good_ , and Jack’s tongue is - well, incredible, and he’s not going to last very long at all at this rate, which he tells Jack in between pants and moans.

“Well,” Jack says, lifting his head from between Bitty’s legs, “do you want to come now, or inside of me?”

Bitty is sure he dies for a second and then returns to his body. “You’d let _me_? Jack, baby, oh my _god_. Yes, I mean, please, but - do you have something?”

Jack slides himself up over Bitty and reaches into his nightstand to pull out a reasonably sized bottle of Astroglide and a few Trojan condoms. “Safety first,” he quips, and Bitty pinches his nipple before flipping them over.

Jack’s pupils dilate when he sees Bitty above him, and Bitty smiles because he is _so incredibly into this_. He wiggles his hips, brushing their dicks together, and Jack gasps and shoves the lube into Bitty’s hand. “ _Now_ , Bits, Jesus.”

Bitty flicks the cap of the bottle open and squirts some onto his fingers, rubbing it around. He’s no rookie, and apparently neither is Jack, but he still applies a little more than he’d use on himself because this is more important than that - it’s _Jack._  

He reaches behind himself down to Jack, dragging his thumb along the underside of Jack’s dick along to his balls and underneath, spreading the lube around and warming it up on Jack’s skin before inserting a finger. He feels Jack tense beneath him and leans down to kiss him as he sinks in further.

“You control how fast and how many,” Bitty says, looking at Jack. Jack nods, swallowing hard. “Give me a minute - it’s been a while,” he replies, relaxing minutely under Bitty’s hands.

Bitty waits for a few seconds before Jack nods, and begins stretching Jack, preparing him for Bitty.

Soon Jack is gasping beneath him, biting his lips impossibly red, and Bitty asks if he’s ready. Jack gasps out a _yes, please, now,_ and Bitty removes his fingers to put on a condom.

He smears lube onto his dick, dripping a little onto the bed in his haste, and he’s finally pushing in and Jack sighs like he’s coming home, and Bitty screws his eyes shut and wills himself to last longer than thirty seconds because the sight of Jack underneath him, flushed down to his chest and covered in a faint sheen of sweat coupled with the sensation of Jack around him is almost enough to end it all right then and there. So Bitty holds the base of his dick as he bottoms out, waiting a minute before moving.

“Can’t believe this, oh, sweetheart,” Bitty murmurs into Jack’s ear as he pulls out gently, and Jack replies by grabbing Bitty’s ass and pulling him in roughly, moaning as Bitty’s balls hit his ass, and Bitty’s probably going to die from this because _holy fucking shit_.

And then Jack is rolling them over and pushing Bitty onto his back so Jack can ride him, and Bitty abandons his plan of trying to take it slow and grabs onto Jack’s hips, guiding his movements as he seats himself on Bitty over and over again 

Jack reaches for himself, but Bitty swats his hand away and takes hold of Jack’s dick, pumping him in time with Bitty’s thrusts, and Jack throws his head back and _moans_ , clearly without a care for anyone else in the Haus, and Bitty is _gone_ \- but so is Jack, who with one final roll of his hips is coming across Bitty’s hand and stomach, and Bitty immediately comes with a shout, hips pressed to Jack’s and hand messy with Jack’s come.

Jack slumps over Bitty, eyes fluttering, and Bitty eases out of Jack and rolls him onto his side as he pulls off the condom and ties it off. He wraps it in a tissue and throws it in the direction of the trash, and then turns back to Jack, who’s flushed and smiling.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Bitty whispers, petting the soft hairs around Jack’s ear. “Oh, baby. I am the luckiest.” He frowns. “We are going to talk about this at some point, though.”

Jack closes his eyes. “Yeah, I know,” he agrees, “but can we focus on how great that was, and then maybe take a shower, and _then_ talk about it?”

Bitty leans forward and kisses Jack on the forehead, ignoring the cooling sweat at his hairline. “Sounds good to me,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at @bittty. send me a message if you like!
> 
> if anyone is interested in stretching their writing muscles this coming january, check out @winterpornoffs on tumblr or send me a message.


End file.
